Wish?
by Coco de popie
Summary: A wish con slightly off, Be careful when it comes to blowing out candels...:


An unforgettable experience

"Make a wish" It was my sixteenth birthday and I must admit I had nothing to show for it. The festivity consisted of four people which included me and my dog Rocket. Humdrumville wasn't the most excitable village as it only consisted of a hundred people most of them being senile. Having no real friends my days compelled of reading Jane Austin and walking Rocket along the river bank. So, I guess when my Grandmother told me to 'make a wish' I thought of the most ridiculous thing that came to mind knowing it couldn't possibly come true, but it made the whole thing that little bit more bearable. I decided to call it a night after opening my third Billy Joel's greatest hits. As I climbed the hard wooden stairs to bed I felt empty and alone, I turned into my pillow and thought, life has to be better than this.

"Beep-Beep-Beep!!!" since when did I own an alarm?

I whacked in the direction of the noise and resumed my beauty sleep. "Mary, Mary!" a horrible shriek shot up through the floor boards. I bolted upright in my bed, at least I thought it was my bed. I looked around, bright pink walls, stuffed animals and a puffed up fur-ball at the end of my king sized bed. I'm still dreaming or Grandma's cake wasn't long enough in the oven and I've slipped into some kind of coma or something that's it, calm your self Mary….Stumbling out of bed I went over to the mirror, "Agrhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I had peroxide blonde hair, manicured nails and it looked like I'd been tangoed. "Mary, come on!" that shrilling voice again. "coming" I replied. Coming where? Who is this person? Where am I? I got dressed in what seemed like Barbie's closet and ventured down the stairs. An almost clone was standing there taping her foot with an irritated look on her face. "Mary, I've been calling your name for like the last 10 minutes where the hell were you? Your like totally making us late." I stood there shocked unable to function. She grabbed me by the arm and lead me out to her convertible and flung me into the passenger seat. Teen-pop music blasted out of the radio as she started the car I held on for dear life! Driving down the road at high-speed I decided now was a good time to ask where I was actually going. "emh, where are you taking me?" I received a puzzled look "to school duh! What is with you today u seem like totally not urself?" "nothing, nothing I'm fine….."What's her name, what's her name? I saw a random note book "Cindy" We arrived out side what looked like the set for the O.C, I quickly realised I wasn't in Humdrumville anymore. I got out of the car and I was immediately surrounded by twenty look-alikes…"oh my god Mary you'll never believe who just broke up….." they all spoke at the same time at high speed, it was like a high pitched buzz. Cindy pulled me out of the chaos…. "they are all like so drama, drama, drama." I gave her a smile in agreement. We burst through the doors and everyone was watching us as if we were in slow motion. "See you later chick" she blew me a kiss goodbye then blended into the crowd. Ok help! I've woken up in the twilight zone! I toddled down the hallway. "Hey babe" Some Pete Dotherty wannabe grabbed me and was attempting to kiss or attack me I wasn't too sure. "What do you think your doing? Get your grubby hands off me or I'll get the pitch fork from the barn and there will be trouble" "What? Don't tell me your still upset about Saturday night…I told you I had practise till late" "Mary" Thank God, a teacher had spotted I was in trouble.. "oh sir…." "Sir, nothing get to class" I was pushed into a lecture room with a million eyes looking up at me, I sat in the nearest seat and buried my head behind a book, will this day ever end?

Home finally, I had to practically force Cindy to not come in the door and now my Mobile was constantly buzzing… I was completely alone for the first time today, it was heaven. "Dad, Grandmother, Rocket!" There was no answer, strange Grandmother was usually always at home with Rocket. I turned the house inside out but I couldn't find anyone. I went upstairs flung my books on the ground, lay back on my bed, smiled and thought, this is the life. I was wealthy, popular and had a boyfriend. Although the whole boyfriend thing wasn't really working out for me but I'm popular now, I bet there's a million boys who want me. 

I woke up to a loud buzzing noise, my phone again but this time it said Dad ringing… "Hi Dad, where are you? Where's Grandmother? Did you leave Rocket out he's not home?" "Mary Hi, this is Theresa your Fathers secretary, he told me to ring and tell you he has to go to Japan tonight on a business trip. He is trusting you to behave yourself and he'll be gone all weekend. Goodbye! Beep-Beep-Beep…" 

I was all by myself, something I wasn't really used to. I always had Grandmother and Rocket to talk to and now it seems like they have disappeared. Tears were beginning to swell up in my eyes, I searched frantically through my mobile contacts 'Nursing home'. I pressed call, "Hello Humdrumvile nursing home how may I help you?" What will I say? "emh..Hello I'm Mary and…." I was interrupted "oh Mary long time no see your Grandmother just doesn't stop talking about you" I hung up the phone, I couldn't believe it my Dad had put my Grandmother in a nursing home how could what kind of person is he that he shoves his own mother in a home and can't even talk to his own daughter.

I called Cindy, we speed to the nursing home and I ran inside. I saw her sitting in a rocking chair doing needle work, at least one thing was the same. "oh Grandmother" I wrapped my arms around her fragile body, she smelt of wild flowers and warm honey. "oh Mary what a surprise its not my birthday for another month" I began to laugh… Time was meaningless, we just sat and chatted about everything like we used to. "I'm afraid its time to leave" it was that voice from the phone. "But.. emh can't she just come home she doesn't need to be here, there's lots of space in our house" My Grandmothers eyes lit up. "That's not how this thing works, only with your Fathers consent would that happen, darling" I felt a knot in my throat. "but I know he won't mind, please, please" She shrugged her shoulders with a dismissive look on her face. "I'm sorry but you'll have to go" I rose from the floor feeling defeated. I gave my Grandmother a massive huge good bye and promised her I'd come visit tomorrow. Cindy dropped me off home. I rushed inside, ran up to my room and flung myself onto my bed. I began to cry into my pillow. Now I have nothing! My Father is a completely different person whom I haven't even seen or talked too. My Grandmother is stuck in a home and Rocket is non-existent. Instead I have this puff-ball! I kicked the puff-thing off the bed and there was a loud squeak. All because of that stupid wish! Yes my life was boring, I didn't have many friends but it was ok because I had my family. I ran over to the window and walked onto my balcony. The sky was beautiful a deep purple that glistened here and there. I used to watch it late at night before with Dad, Gran and Rocket. Dad always used to say if you wish on a shooting star it will come true. I always found this ridiculous, but from my experience so far it seems extremely possible. I watched the sky like a hawk for any sign of movement and then out of nowhere there it was! "I wish I never wished to have a different life" Nothing! This can't happen to me. I lay in bed and kept muttering over and over again "I wish I never wished to have a different life" but nothing happened.

"Bark, Bark" That fluff-ball couldn't make that noise? I looked up from my duvet and there he was "Rocket!" He gave me a big slobbery kiss. I got up, I was in my own room. The smell of pancakes was wafting up through the floor boards. Me and Rocket ran down stairs and there was Grandmother cooking away. I ran up and wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her distinctive sent. My Dad was out on the porch reading his paper and drinking his coffee. I was finally home. I didn't dare tell anyone what happened they'd think I was mad but all I can say is this, be careful what you wish for because it may come true.

By Courtney o' Sullivan

5th yr. Ms.o' Donovan 


End file.
